Idioms
by Hiki-chan
Summary: SetoxJou Jou has been reading a book on idioms and all. He has decided to test what he has learnt on a certain CEO... Onegai R&R ONESHOT


Authors note: Hi all again! This fic has been on my mind during my camp. Cause I was so bored walking around from here to there I kept my mind in FICS :D (Yeesh, talk about obsessed) Anyway, please give my your opinions and all laughs  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's not fair. I hate this... sobs Warnings: This is shonen-ai and has some language inside it...  
Idioms 

By: Hiki-chan.

Jou was sitting near an big oak tree. His gaze fixed upon a small book in his hands. The book had a hard blue colour cover on it and had the title "Idioms, Phrases and Sayings"

Jou set the book down and sighed. He was reading a book on idioms. He figured, these would help him to set Kaiba in place. If he was smart in idioms and all. He could talk back to Kaiba like a pro. Jou grinned to himself, yep, he could almost imagine the rich stuck-up snob to be in his place.

So these few days he had been 'studying' the book and learning about all the types of idioms.

Jou leaned back against the tree bark and stretched.

Leaning forward again, Jou took out his lunchbox. He was too engrossed with the book to eat just now. Yes, it sounded very peculiar . OUR Jou, IGNORING LUNCH? What has the world come to! But Jou can be stubborn sometimes and this is one of the times. He had really wanted to beat that prick.

"I'll outsmart him! Just watch me!" Jou smirked devilishly before he started laughing evilly.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Jou cringed. Speak of the devil...

"You know mutt. Talking to ones self is the first step to insanity path."

"Pot calling the kettle black!" Jou retorted with a glare at the young CEO.

Kaiba took a step nearer the shorter man, "Excuse me mutt. But since when have I ever talked to myself?"

Jou just snorted and ignored the taller man. He hadn't exactly studied THAT well. So he's a little... weak in his idioms still and would probably start blabbing some serious nonsense if he continued. Staying silent was the best option.

Slowly, the blond took out his lunchbox and opened it. The sweet aroma of food filled his lungs. Jou felt rejuvenated. Man! Shizuka definitely knew her cooking. No wonder so many people were after her. She's sweet, kind, beautiful and knows her cooking, cleaning and probably everything. Jou frowned slightly as he thought of Honda and Otogi chasing after his poor innocent sister.

"What are you thinking about mutt?"

The blond frowned, he thought Kaiba would have left him alone. Clearing his throat Jou answered, "A more polite way of asking me would have been, 'A penny for your thoughts?' but NO you had to be so impolite."

"My aren't we feeling intellectual today?" The CEO sneered.

Picking up his chopsticks, Jou started stuffing everything his sister prepared for his lunch down his throat. Jou didn't even notice Kaiba staring at him like he was a mad man... or in this case. A mad mutt.

Finally finishing his lunchbox, Jou licked it clean.

Kaiba smirked, "Hnn. Just like a little puppy."

Jou didn't know that the CEO was watching him scoff his food down. He didn't care neway... glaring at the brunette, Jou asked, "What!"

Kaiba just motioned Jou scoffing down his food like a doggie.

Jou glowered at him, "What! I'm just a growing kid. Give me a break moneybags." Jou got up from the ground and stared Kaiba straight in the eye and said proudly, "Besides, waste not, want not."

"My my, seems like the puppy has just gotten his vocabulary and phrasings improved. Learned a new trick I see." Kaiba folded his arms obviously satisfied as Jou's eyebrows started to twitch.

"Watch it Kaiba. You're threading on thin ice." Jou growled.

"Oh really?" Kaiba took a step forward to Jou, "And what will the pup do about it? Bite me?"

Jou almost felt like taking up the offer. What Jou didn't realise was that he was blocked. Kaiba had put his arms at both his sides against the tree and Jou had his back against the tree. He was trapped. And damn that Kaiba was coming closer to him.

"Don't come so near to me Kaiba, I could charge you with cruelty to animals." Jou squeaked.

"I could just use the correct amount of money to buy them off" The CEO replied.

"Damn it Kaiba. Just because you have a pot to piss in (It means very rich), you don't have to rub it in." Jou retorted. He was beginning the feel very uncomfortable.

"There's a saying." Kaiba started, "That you should strike the iron while it is still hot."

Jou tried to lean further into the tree which was not possible, "So you trying to make me more angry and agitated!"

"You better face the music pup" The CEO's smirk widened, "You are no match for me. You are just like a sitting duck, waiting for me to pounce on you."

Jou couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Kaiba off him and said, "Man Kaiba! You're a JERK! I don't even know WHY I EVER fell for an asshole lik-" Jou quickly covered him mouth.

Kaiba looked shocked for a moment before he regained control, "Let the cat out of the bag?" He asked softly, scaring even himself.

Jou nodded numbly before he realised what he did and quickly shook his head, HARD.

Kaiba sighed before he put his arms just like he did before, against the tree. Trapping Jou again. The shorter boy just quickly looked away. He couldn't believe that he just said that. Jou now waited for Kaiba to start laughing at him right in his face...

"Why did you keep it from me and keep picking on me and saying you hate me and all?" Kaiba asked again, softly.

Jou whimpered softly before he answered, "Erm... white lie?" Then Jou thought about what just said, and he frowned, "Hey! You too had always bullied me and picked on me!"

"True" Kaiba smiled slightly, "But tell me what's with this whole idioms, phrases and sayings thing."

"I wanted to see if I could be more superior..." Jou said, still feelings rather weird having the boy he loved he close to him. "I was curious..."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, curiosity kills the puppy?"

Jou frowned, "I beg to differ Kaiba... I may not know my stuff but I do know that the phrase is curiosity kills the ca-"

Jou got cut off by Kaiba's lips. For a moment Jou considered fighting and then continuing his protest. But as soon as the kiss deepened, Jou smiled to himself.

He finally got what he wanted.

---Owari---

End notes: Yay! Finally done! Of course I did this with help from the internet X.x So sorry if you all hate it! bows So sorry if it really sucks!

Please push the button below! Please pleaseeeee! Pretty pretty please. With a cherry on top :D

I'll gib you a lollipop laughs


End file.
